


Abominations and Magic Lessons

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01e03 I Was a Teenage Abomination, Friendship, Gen, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Magic, Murphy's Law, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Milo questions Dakota’s teaching methods and wonders if maybe there are other ways to learn magic. Then, he meets a young witch girl.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Kudos: 12





	Abominations and Magic Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Owl House AU one shot! I was originally going to do the entire episode, but I got tired and decided to split it into two parts. Idk, if I’ll write the side plot in because... it really doesn’t interest me too much. I might, but that’ll have to wait for the next one. 
> 
> With that in mind, enjoy!

“I don’t think this is… sanitary.”

Dakota shrugged. He picked up his pickaxe and slung it over his shoulder. “I mean, at this point, does it really matter? You got that whole Murphy’s law thing. Don’t act like you’ve never seen anything like this.”

Milo played with his backpack strap. “Murphy’s law never prepared me for… for whatever  _ this _ is!” He gestured at the giant trash slug carcass that laid dead in front of them. 

The witch poked Milo’s chest. “Hey, you were the one who wanted to stay and learn magic. This is how you learn!” He shoved the pickaxe in the boy’s face. “Here, wanna take the first swing?”

Milo took a step back. “Uh, no. I-I’m good.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby, Milo,” a shrill voice said. “It’s not everyday you get to pick apart a dead trash slug.”

“Hey, Doof,” Dakota said, putting a hand on his hip, “if you’re not going to help, then don’t say anything.”

The small demon with a broken horn sat a few feet away from them. He shook his head. “Oh, no. I am  _ not _ touching that thing!” He crossed his arms. “Besides with this kid around, that thing could be alive for all we know!”

Milo nodded. “He does have a point. I’m just going to take a few steps back.”

Dakota scoffed. “Cowards! Both of you! I’ll show you how it’s done.” He brought the pickaxe back. 

Milo covered his eyes before anything graphic happened. He heard a ripping noise, then the clanks of heavy items tumbling down. He uncovered one eye to see the deed already done. 

Dakota had a prideful smile. “See! Nothing to it. Now, let’s get digging. See if we can find anything to sell.” He began sifting through the garbage. 

“How is this supposed to help me learn magic exactly?” Milo asked. 

Dakota threw something to the side. “Don’t question my methods, kid. I know what I’m doing. This is gonna help you learn to be resourceful.” He picked something up. “Work with what you have.” He gestured to a small pot of slime. “Stick your hand in there, and see if you can find anything.”

Milo looked down into the slime. He scrunched you his nose when the smell hit him. He used one hand to pinch his nose and the other to reach in. He felt something sticky. “Hey, Dakota! I think I got— Ah!” Something began pulling him. 

Dakota rushed over to him and pulled his waist. A smaller version of the trash slug had Milo’s hand in its mouth. 

Milo tried to shake it off, but the baby slug had a strong grip. 

After a struggle, and Doof and Dakota pulling at the slug, Milo got it off. He opened his fist and found a small slimeball in his palm. 

“Ew, what is this?”

Dakota knelt next to him. “Could be anything.” He patted Milo on the back. “A good first try. Keep the slimeball. You earned it, kiddo.”

Milo shoved the thing in his pocket. He scratched the back of his neck. “Isn’t there a different way to learn magic? Like, brewing potions, going through scrolls, or anything that doesn’t involve dead animals.”

Dakota scoffed. “Ugh, sounds like a bunch of magic school stuff to me.”

Milo’s ears perked up. “Magic school?! Like, an actual school where they teach magic?! And- and have cool uniforms and the building is like a giant castle?”

Dakota looked unfazed. “That’s what magic school means. Yeah.”

“Whoa.”

“But that place is a load of garbage,” Dakota continued. “They’re so by the book and prestigious.” He scoffed. “So uptight. Magic shouldn’t be taught by any book if you ask me. It’s wild and free. That’s what makes it so beautiful.” He smiled proudly. “I mean, look at me! I dropped outta school, and look where I am. Who wouldn’t wanna be me?”

Milo looked at him then to the carcass then to the trash. “Uh, yeah. Totally.”

He adjusted his backpack. “Well, I’m going to head back to the house. I don’t want to ruin anything, and I’d rather look at animals that have a pulse. Have fun with your trash!”

“Okay, see ya later,” Dakota said with a wave. 

“Bye Doof. See you back home.” Milo pet the small demon’s head.

“Don’t pet me like that,” Doof said. “I’m not some animal. I’m the king of demons!”

“Sure you are,” Milo said, already walking away. 

He walked through the woods, having already memorized the way to the owl house. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the slimeball. He shivered. “If this is what learning magic is about, this is going to take some getting used to. It’s nothing like what the movies show,” Milo murmured. 

He took his hand out and wiped it on his shorts. Then, there was an unfamiliar voice. 

“Ugh! Come on! You can do this!”

Milo stopped. “Huh?” The mysterious voice was coming from nearby. Milo did the only thing he could think to do when hearing an unknown voice. He followed it. 

He followed the direction it had come from and pushed a bush to the side to sneak a peek. 

There was a girl. She had short curly, orange hair and blue eyes. Her ears were covered by her hair, but it was easy to tell she must’ve been a witch. She also seemed to be around Milo’s age. She wore a short black cloak and a short grey tunic with pink leggings and sleeves. 

She looked frustrated. “Come on, Melissa,” the witch girl said as she paced. “You got this! Dad said it was okay if you fail. Your grade isn’t a reflection of you.” She grunted. “Ugh, but I really need this. I hate getting bad grades! I’ve worked so hard to get where I am!”

She stopped and took a deep breath. “No, just stay calm, Melissa. I mean, what else could possibly go wrong?”

As if on cue, a giant container that looked similar to the one the girl had rolled up next to her. On it, was a boy who was wearing something similar to Melissa. 

He had pale skin and wore green glasses. His sleeves and leggings were pink like Melissa’s. His hair was a dark blue with black roots growing in. 

He shut the book he was reading. A giant smug smirk grew on his face. “Hello, Melissa.” He hopped off. “Sorry to almost run you over over. You’re just so unnoticeable.”

The other witch crossed her arms. Her frustration seemed to grow. “Bradley,” she spoke through gritted teeth. “What are you doing here? In the middle of the woods?”

The smug smile never left his face. “Oh, just on my way to school. Which reminds me, shouldn’t you be at school too, Melissa? You need to prep your—”

The container behind Melissa, near Milo, fell over. 

“Oops,” Milo whispered. He backed deeper into his hiding place. 

A wave of purple slime spilled out. It spread all over the floor. 

The witch named Bradley looked like he was trying to contain a laugh. “Oh…” His smile widened. He cleared his throat and put on the most serious expression he could muster. “Oh, Melissa. You don’t have anything ready, do you?”

“I do,” Melissa snapped. “I just…” She looked down. “I’m still working on it.”

Bradley cleared his throat again. He came closer and patted her head like she was a little kid. “Don’t fret. Not everyone can be the top student like me.” He adjusted a star-shaped pin on his cloak. “And as top student, it’s my job to tell you to keep at it. Although, I don’t think it’ll do you much good.” 

Melissa balled her hands into fists. “Oh, shove a sock in it, Bradley! You’re no better than anyone else at Hexside!”

Bradley chuckled. “Really? The badge and grades say otherwise.” He turned on his heels. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you. Looks like you have your work cut out for you. Oh! Before I go, someone wants to say hi.” He snapped his fingers. “Abomination rise.”

The lid to his container popped off and a gigantic purple blob monster emerged. It leaned over and drew a small star on Melissa’s forehead. 

“Abomination cower.”

The monster retreated and covered itself up. 

Bradley smiled. “Aw, isn’t that cute? It’s just like mine. Only smaller and much more meaningless. See you in class, Melissa.”

He climbed on the container and snapped his fingers, giving Melissa one last smug look before leaving. 

Melissa furiously wiped the goo off her forehead. She groaned and crossed her arms. “Argh! Stupid Bradley!”

She held out her hand and made a large blue circle with her finger. It was similar to the kind that Dakota made. 

In a puff of smoke, Melissa was replaced with the other witch, Bradley. She spoke in a nasally voice that mocked the other. 

“Keep at it Melissa! Look at me! I’m the top student! You got yourself work cut out for you!” She returned her voice to normal. “Stupid Bradley! I hope he gets what’s coming to him.” She crossed her arms. 

Milo leaned forward. Maybe a little too much. 

He fell flat on his face out of his hiding place and into the purple goo. “Oh gross, I got some in my mouth.” He spit to get the disgusting taste out. 

He saw a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see the witch still in disguise. She made a circle with her finger, causing her normal appearance to wash over her again. “Who are you? Are you  _ spying  _ on me?”

“Uh,” Milo laughed nervously. “Hi there. I’m Milo Murphy.”

The girl sighed but held a hand out to help him up. “Melissa Chase.” She stopped when she saw Milo’s ears. “Your ears… they’re so round. Wait...” She grabbed his face and turned it to see both his ears. “You’re a human!” Her serious demeanor changed into one of interest. 

“Yup! Not just any human. I’m related to the original Murphy of Murphy’s law!”

Melissa blinked. “Yeah, I don’t know what that means.”

“Oh, it just means that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Around me at least.” Milo looked down at his sweater vest, which was covered in purple goo. “Anyway, who was that guy?”

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Bradley. We’ve been rivals for a while now. He just makes me so mad though! Just because I’m not good at abominations!” She sighed. “I’m starting to think he may be right though. Look at all this. I’m going to fail.”

“I don’t know. I think it was pretty cool when you made yourself look like him right now,” Milo said to cheer her up. 

“Yeah… I’m better at illusions than I am abominations, but my dad said this track would be better for me.”

There was a ringing in the distance. 

Melissa picked her container up. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Milo. I gotta get to class.”

Milo thought for a moment. “Hey, wait!” He walked over to her but ended up slipping in the abomination goo. He sat up without missing a beat. “Melissa, let me be your abomination!” He stood up. 

Melissa seemed to consider it. “I don’t know…”

“Look, I saw that kid’s monster. It’s just chunks of stuff that talk. I’m chunks of stuff! And I talk! Plus, I have been known to be the walking abomination.” He smiled. 

She put a hand on her hip. “What’s the catch?”

“Nothing! Just let me go with you to school! It’s been my dream of attending a real magic school! Well, my dream since this morning.” He laughed. 

Melissa laughed too. She smiled and held out her hand. “You got yourself a deal, human.”

Milo took her hand and shook it. They pulled their hands away, but they were stuck by purple goo. 

“Oops,” Milo said. “Let me just...” He pulled harder and caused himself to fall back into the bushes.

“Are you okay?” Melissa called. 

“Yeah!” Milo called back. “Just Murphy’s law again!”

Milo picked himself up and climbed into the abomination container. “Alright, let’s go!”

-

Milo peeked his head out. 

“Whoa,” he whispered. “Is this your school?”

“Yup,” Melissa said, popping the p. “Milo, welcome to Hexside school for magic and demonics.”

“That’s amazing! Just like the ones in the movies!”

The bell rang again. 

Melissa shushed him. “Just keep your head down for a while. I’ll give you a tour after class.”

“You got it.” Milo sunk back down. 

The ride was a bit bumpy and it was really dark, so it was a bit uncomfortable until they finally came to a complete stop. 

Melissa lifted the lid slightly. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. It’s a bit of a bumpy ride though.”

“Don’t worry. We’re here already. Just a tiny bit longer.”

“Well, hello Melissa,” a familiar voice said. 

Melissa quickly covered up Milo. 

“Bradley,” Melissa greeted. “What a pleasant surprise seeing you here.”

Bradley blinked confused. “We have the same class. This… this really shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Ready to be outshone for once,” Melissa said smugly, ignoring his last statement. 

Bradley chuckled. “Oh Melissa, it’s cute how you think you can outdo my abomination. I’ve seen what you can do. I’m not threatened by your little pile of goop.”

Melissa sat up straight. “We’ll see about that.”

“Quiet down students,” the professor announced. “Please, take your seats.”

Everyone sat down. 

“Now, let’s see what everyone’s brought in today,” he said. “Who would like to go first?”

Bradley’s hand shot in the air. “I would, professor.”

The professor laughed. “Now, now Mr. Nicholson, you know know I save the best for last. Let’s see what everyone else has first.”

“I understand, sir,” Bradley said innocently. “But, if I may, Melissa was just telling me how she would absolutely  _ love _ to present first.”

The professor smiled. He looked straight at Melissa. “Ms. Chase, if you would.”

Melissa swallowed. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

As she walked to the front of the room, Bradley gave her a knowing look. 

She set her jaw and looked away. She stared from the professor to the class. She cleared her throat. 

“Um… abomination rise.”

Nothing happened. 

Melissa laughed nervously. “I said abomination rise!”

“Oh, sorry,” Milo whispered. He punched the lid off and accidentally fell after trying to jump out. 

He stood up and tried to give the best performance he could as a mindless monster with groans and letting his head droop to the side. 

“Abomination bow,” Melissa instructed. 

Milo did as instructed. 

The professor nodded. “Well, isn’t this a surprise,” he said, sounding impressed. “Well done. Very well done, Ms. Chase. But does it speak?”

Milo smiled. “Uh, I may be an abomination, but you’re my amomination.” He put an arm around Melissa. 

Melissa smiled and put an arm around him. They gave each other a look, knowing they had pulled it off. 

“Amomination! Splendid word play! That deserves and A+!”

Milo smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bradley’s look of complete and utter shock.

“Abomination cower,” Melissa instructed. 

Milo hopped back into the container and let Melissa shut him in. 

The rest of class went by quickly. The students were scolded for doing their work wrong or praised for doing something right. The latter mostly applied to Bradley, but he didn’t sound like his usual confident self when presenting. 

Once the class was over, Melissa wheeled him out to the hallway. 

“Milo!” 

Milo peeked out with a small grin. “We did it!

She had a huge smile. “I know! Thank you so much! Hopefully, that’ll keep Bradley from opening his big mouth anytime soon.” 

“Melissa Chase,” the professor’s voice called. 

Milo sank back down quickly. 

Melissa turned to the teacher. “Yes sir?”

“Ms. Chase, that was a wonderful presentation you gave at the beginning. I’ve never seen another abomination like it! I think we have a new top student.” He turned to Bradley who was exiting the classroom and took his star-shaped badge. 

Bradley looked like he was unable to process what was happening. 

The professor pinned the star on Melissa. “Keep up the good work, Melissa.”

“Thank you sir,” Melissa said as the professor walked away. She was about to turn back to Milo but was stopped by none other than Bradley. 

“What was that?” The pale boy asked, clearly fuming. 

Melissa crossed her arms. “Oh, I just took your words to heart, Bradley,” she answered with fake innocence. “I just kept at it. Just like you told me to.” She smirked. 

Bradley balled his hands into fists. “I saw your abomination this morning! You couldn’t have fixed it that quickly! It’s impossible!” 

“Oh, is it? Maybe you just lost your touch, Bradley.”

Bradley narrowed his eyes. “No. No, something is going on here, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” He turned on his heels and walked away. 

Milo peeked out again. “What’s his problem?”

“He’s just upset he came in second for once,” Melissa said, waving a dismissive hand. “Come on, let’s go get lunch. I’m sure we got nothing to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, we get introduced to Melissa and Bradley! Zack will appear soon. I just want to keep it closer to MML and have him as like a new kid at Hexside or something. He’s coming though! I promise!
> 
> Anyway, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading!


End file.
